


Cheer Up, Jaehee

by earthboundUtopian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Zen just shows up for a moment, its not really a coffee shop AU if its canon is it?, pt 2 has the sex, the lesbian sex, with insecurities, with insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthboundUtopian/pseuds/earthboundUtopian
Summary: If you listen close enough, the words "Cheer up" sound a lot like "i love you"





	1. It sounds like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my character then decided to change it to second person and post it bc there isn't enough fanfic for Jaehee out there. (So if it seems to be a little weird grammar-wise, just keep that in mind or let me know)

Even as you worked together, it was natural instinct for you to end you calls or conversations with Jaehee with a quick chirp of, “Cheer up, Jaehee!”

Jaehee always said something different but along the lines of a thank you or returning the gesture. It was a reflex between the two of you, a way to say goodbye and give affection. You were just used to it.

Until the day Jaehee questioned it.

It was after you closed up, the darkness outside closing in as you decided to resign back to your apartment above the shop. You set your broom down behind the counter and let out a tiny yawn. Jaehee was behind you scrubbing down the espresso machine for the third time that day.

“Cheer up Jaehee,” You said as you started to walk away from the counter only to be gently grabbed by your wrist. You turned around and looked at Jaehee with confusion and then happiness as you noticed the look in Jaehee’s eyes.

“Why?” Jaehee asked, a confused smile on her lips, “I’m not unhappy.”

You paused and thought.

“I don’t know. It’s just… our thing.” You rambled on, not having any clue what you meant, “Just remind you to cheer up, I guess. Like maybe you’re sad when I leave.”

“Really?”

“No.” You felt a slight frustration in your chest as you searched for the words to describe it. “It’s… complicated. I can’t just say I love you, you know.”

“I…love you?”

“You know, like friends, that’s what you mean to say when you tell me to cheer up, no?” You said. You moved your hand down so Jaehee’s gentle grip was no longer around your wrist but the palm of your hands and you intertwined your fingers.

 “I never thought about it.”

“Me neither.” You smiled, lying slightly, as you watched as a small smile creeped onto Jaehee’s lips. You almost wanted to kiss her, but weren’t willing to take that step quite yet. You weren’t there. Jaehee wasn’t even close to fully realizing just what it meant when you said to cheer up every day; she was just beginning. And you couldn’t put all of her feelings in jeopardy for one time of a kiss that might end up being the last—

 Jaehee leaned in slowly and you couldn’t tell whether she was looking at the ground or her eyes were closing. It wasn’t like Jaehee had to look up or down at you; you were practically the same height, if not for the fact that you were an inch or so shorter.

The warmth of Jaehee’s lips on your own sent a shock through your body.

Your entire body went lax at the pressure and the movement of her lips having not realized just how long you’d waited to kiss the girl in front of you.

Jaehee always assumed that you were like this with all of your friends, that your nights curled together after a movie were just something you needed to feel close to someone. She’d seen you interact with your other friends, your friends outside of the RFA. She’d been discouraged when she saw you hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek. It had either meant you were together or you were just that affectionate with everyone. She didn’t know which one was really worse.

All of those thoughts and memories rushed through Jaehee as she let herself go, wrapping her arms around your waist and pressing your bodies together. You weren’t protesting, neither of you were. Your arms curled around Jaehee’s neck, hand at the base of her head gently holding her while you pushed forward.

You finally broke apart with breathless pants, foreheads resting together.

“Jaehee…” You breathed out and nuzzled against Jaehee’s cheek, “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

“How long is a very long time?”

“Remember when you told me to be careful of Seven?” You said quietly. Jaehee frowned, remembering that moment. She’d been sitting in her office on her break and looking at her phone the entire time. She’d assumed you had held feelings for Seven from the way you defended him.

  “You mean when he made an idiot of me by not deleting my message?” Jaehee groaned at the thought. It was embarrassing enough for her to tell it to Zen and you at the time, then for Seven to repeat it and know that her boss had read it… It had been torture.

“Aw, come on. I thought it was cute. ‘I’m not an innocent girl who has no experience whatsoever.’” You giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Jaehee’s lips again.

“You still remember?”

 “Of course I do. It was the first moment I thought about kissing you.” Another peck. “You talked about having so much experience.” Another kiss, slightly longer. “I was already too in love with you not to think about it.”

“Too in love… with me?” Jaehee thought back on the time before you convinced her to care about herself over her work. How anyone could love her then was beyond her. You noticed the confusion in her eyes.

 “You were dedicated and passionate… I don’t know. It seems weird now.” You shook her head slightly and pulled slightly away from Jaehee awkwardly. You’d gone too fast, you knew it. A crooked smile on your lips, you pulled your hand away and let it drop to your side. Jaehee didn’t move.

“No, it sounds lovely.”

 “Really?” You asked, answered as Jaehee pulled you forward by your hips and pressed her lips to yours again. Her teeth bit down slightly into your bottom lip, your gasp of surprise leaving you open as Jaehee snaked her tongue inside.

Jaehee tasted like cream and chocolate, which was surprising as well. You had always assumed she’d taste like coffee, but you guessed that Jaehee must have snuck one of today’s chocolate cream puffs. Your chest burned with a need to breathe but you couldn’t pull away; you wouldn’t pull away; you didn’t want the moment to ever end. You wanted to be that close to Jaehee forever, to know for the rest of your life that Jaehee was that near and felt the same way.

Every moment could be the last one before Jaehee realized she didn’t really know how she felt.

Jaehee turned you around, pressing you gently against the counter as you were too lost in thought and Jaehee to notice the cold marble digging against your spine. Everything was going slightly blurry from the lack of oxygen but you still held desperately onto Jaehee like your life depended on it.

Jaehee seemed to notice when you became less enthusiastic, pulling away slowly and leaving peppered kisses around the outside of your mouth.

“I love you…” You breathed out as you took a few deep breaths to realign your vision. “God, Jaehee, I love you so much.”

Once your head stopped spinning, you heard a persistent knocking on the front window beyond the music you hadn’t even noticed that you had forgotten to turn off. Jaehee didn’t even bother to stop the kisses she kept pressing gently across your entire face, up your cheekbones and across your nose.

You turned your head to see Zen smiling and waving from the front window.

“Jaehee,” You said quietly, “Jaehee stop.”

 Jaehee paused for a moment with confusion in her eyes. You jerked your head slightly towards the front window. Jaehee turned and saw Zen, still standing and smirking. You watched the girl in front of you as her face turned bright red and her hands moved to cover her face.

“Should I go let him in?” You asked softly, laying a hand on Jaehee’s shoulder. She nodded in response and you sighed before sliding out of your spot between Jaehee and the counter.  

“Hey, Zen.” You chimed with slight disappointment as you opened the door.

“Did I interrupt something or…?”

“No, you’re fine. Come in.” Jaehee called, having made herself presentable and leaning casually against the counter as if nothing had happened. “Did you need something?”

“Not really. I just came by to see how my two biggest fans are doing.  I heard over some social media that you two are really getting a following. You were recommended to me over twitter yesterday so I thought I’d come visit.” Zen looked awkwardly between the two, you leaning against the door and Jaehee leaning against the counter. “Are you sure I didn’t interrupt something?”

“You’re fine, Zen. Have you eaten? I made some cinnamon buns this morning; they’re not fresh but they’re still good.” You made your way towards the counter, watching Zen follow you as you passed by him.

 You walked behind the counter, right next to Jaehee, as Zen stood in front smiling.

 “How’s business been?”

 You bumped your hip lightly against Jaehee’s to let her know to move from the door to the counter. Jaehee moved, but not without pushing slightly back in response. You smiled and knelt down, reaching underneath the counter to grab a cinnamon bun and put it into a napkin.

“It’s been pretty good. We’ve been having to stay open later and later due to our customer influx which is good. I suppose I can thank her social skills for that. Without her twitter following and generally pleasant demeanor, I don’t think we ever could have gotten as far as we have.” Jaehee said, almost sounding like she was bragging.

“I mean, all I do is take pictures of Jaehee’s coffee and bake sometimes. A coffee shop is nothing without its coffee.” You retorted slyly. You handed the bun over to Zen who studied it in awe.

“This is gorgeous. You made this when?”

“Around four o’clock this morning, I think. They’re not fresh, but they should still taste good. If it’s not, you should come back tomorrow morning. We open at six.” You stated. You gave Zen a look that was supposed to tell him to come back later, but he was too busy tearing into the bun to notice.

"How much do these sell for?” Zen asked, a piece in his mouth. You almost didn’t get a chance to respond as Jaehee had moved next to you yet again and was leaning against you, pressing the entirety of her side against yours.

“Uhm,” You started for a moment, “Two thousand or so won, I think, it’s on our menu…”

 “It’s really good. I didn’t know you could bake.”

“My best friend’s Mom was a pastry chef so, you know, you pick a few things up here and there.” Your voice wavered as Jaehee’s arm snaked around your waist and she shoved her hand into your back pocket. “You know, it’s kind of late, are you sure you don’t want to come back tomorrow? It will be much more pleasant and the atmosphere is way better. Plus, the two of us are exhausted.”

“I can take a hint. I’ll just take this and go, okay? Have a good night you two. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Zen said and he started to walk towards the door. “Don’t forget to lock up again after me. Wouldn’t want the two of you to get robbed and have it be my fault.”

You two watched Zen walk away and the door shut behind him. He waved goodbye and you both waved back, stressed smiles on your faces, and you watched him walk past the window until he was completely out of sight.

“Jesus Christ, Jaehee, what’s up with you?” You immediately turned and asked as soon as you couldn’t see Zen. You intended for your question to come out with love and concern but instead it sounded like daggers of accusation.

“I’m so sorry. I just can’t believe this. You and Zen always told me to go after what makes me happy and… hearing you say that to me made me so happy I couldn’t help myself.” Jaehee paused to scan your face. “Are you upset?”       

“God, no. It was just Zen. He’s been rooting for me since day one. I just… I don’t want you to rush this if you’re not sure.”

“I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

You laughed a bit despite the serious tone of Jaehee’s words, “Maybe you shouldn’t have opened a coffee shop if you were only that sure.”

Jaehee cracked a small smile and took your face into both of her hands. You paused, anxiety running through you veins. It felt vaguely like being a trapped animal; you couldn’t run away from this situation if it went badly.

“It has taken me a very long time to realize that I love you. I’m sorry for that. All this time I thought the jealousy in my heart was something else, that the happiness was just a byproduct of a friendship I never had. You’re everything I want in this world and there is no rushing involved.” Jaehee stared deeply into your eyes as you processed what you’d heard.

You were shocked speechless. You knew Jaehee was waiting for a response to literally anything she had said but your brain suddenly felt like it was filled with exhaust fumes. You had dreamed, literally, about hearing Jaehee say something along those lines, but it was usually at a wedding altar.

“I love you, Jaehee.” You stuttered out.

“I love you too.” Jaehee released you from her hold and took a slow step away. The smile on her lips was kind and sweet as she picked the rag she’d dropped off of the floor and began to finish her job of scrubbing down the espresso machine.

You looked on in absolute shock.

In a trance, you walked towards the door and made sure to lock it before resuming your walk up the stairs to your shared apartment. As you reached the door at the top, you heard Jaehee’s voice ring from downstairs.

            “Cheer up, love.”

It sounded like I love you.


	2. How Is She So Perfect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love her and would give her the world if she asked for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the positive remarks and encouragement to write this. As before, if any of it reads awkwardly, let me know so I can fix it up really quick!  
> ((But be nice, this isn't my first time writing smut but it is my first time posting it and my feelings are very gentle.))  
> Enjoy!

You had settled into bed after her shower and waited for the woman you loved to appear from downstairs. Jaehee had a tendency to fall back into her old habits of working late and crunching numbers but you couldn’t find yourself able to care at the moment.

You were lost in happiness from finally realizing that the woman you loved was in love with you too.

Sharing a bed used to be economical, to save space. It was a queen sized bed so you didn’t have to touch if you didn’t want to but you never gave up an opportunity to rest against Jaehee before. Now you had an even better excuse.

You didn’t know how long it was in between your mind starting to wander and when the springs on the mattress creaked under a new body weight. You looked up at Jaehee with a wide smile.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. Something happened with the register’s system and I couldn’t figure out what was wrong.” Jaehee confessed. You hummed out a questioning tone through half-lidded eyes. “I’ll have to call Seven in the morning so he can see what’s wrong.”

“I’ll fix it, baby. Don’t worry. We don’t need to bother him.” You spoke into the pillow as Jaehee rose and presumably dressed into something more comfortable for bed.

You snuck a peak at Jaehee, watching slyly from the corner of your eye as she slid a shirt that was a few sizes too big over her thin form. As she turned, you recognized the shirt as one of your own, bringing a smile to your lips.

“You stole my shirt.”

Jaehee looked down innocently in almost confusion, “Oh, I didn’t notice. Would you like me to change?”

“No, you look cute.”

She turned slightly red at the comment and stopped her trek towards the bed from the dresser the two of you shared. For economic purposes, of course, you reminded yourself. You looked her up and down, not surprised that she seemed to only be wearing the shirt and underwear. It was normal for her to wear a pair of shorts, but in the heat of the apartment after a long day of baking, you wouldn’t want to wear anything either.

“Come here.” You ordered and Jaehee immediately smiled and began to move again. She collapsed gracefully onto the bed and curled into the blankets, leaning against you just barely.

You shifted and pulled Jaehee to face you, smiling widely as your feet intertwined together with the sheets. It felt so honestly domestic that neither of you could wipe the smiles off of your faces.

“Cheer up, Jaehee.” You breathed out and almost instantly Jaehee’s face broke into a wide smile.

“I couldn’t if I wanted to. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

You let out a tiny bubble of a laugh and you pressed forward to press a gentle kiss against Jaehee’s lips. The fact that you could do so freely sent a shiver down your spine. If you wanted to kiss her forever, you had permission. Jaehee would eventually disapprove because you had work to do, but you could hold the memory and anticipation in your mind forever.

Jaehee wasn’t content to keep the kiss gentle, as she grabbed you by the arms and pulled you entirely flush with her own body. You giggled into the kiss as you tilted your head to gain a more comfortable access to the inside of Jaehee’s mouth. Jaehee’s hands sat gently on your hips, one resting on top and the other shoved underneath your body, gripping tightly at the curve of your hipbone.

“Fucking Christ, Jaehee.” You breathed out as Jaehee’s hands pushed up your shirt to push her palms into bare flesh. Her hands were cold in comparison to the warmth radiating from your skin, raising little goosebumps where her hand met your body.

“Watch your language, love.” Jaehee laughed and took your bottom lip between her teeth. She released your lip after a moment and pressed another kiss into your mouth, tongue behind teeth that weren’t her own.

You let out a tiny moan and pushed your hips forwards instinctively, grinding them into Jaehee’s. You shimmied a bit, moving your arms on a practiced way to slide your shirt up and over your head before trying to do the same to Jaehee.

Pinned elbows held the fabric in place as you let out a tiny whine.

“I want to be surrounded by you.” Jaehee whispered into your ear before moving her kisses down the side of your neck. She slowly kissed all the way down to your collarbone and back up to where your neck met your jaw.

In a quick movement, you pushed her shoulder back and rolled so you were perched over top of Jaehee, pinning her down by her shoulders. You swallowed a lump of nervousness in your throat and smiled.

“Do you…?” You started stopping yourself mid-sentence to catch your breath. You could feel your heart beating through your teeth in anticipation but you wanted verbal confirmation or else the guilt would eat you through.

“Do I what?” Jaehee asked with a devilish smirk.

“Do you want to?”

“Do you?”

“Only if you do.”

“Oh my God.” Jaehee laughed and leaned up slightly to give you a quick kiss. “You’re ridiculous. Anything you want, love.” You joined in her laughter with a few giggles of your own as you slowly snuck your hand into place just beneath the shirt Jaehee had borrowed.

You felt the bottom of Jaehee’s ribcage and used your upper body to slide down so you could press kisses along Jaehee’s stomach.

“That tickles.” Jaehee laughed again at each soft kiss right below her ribcage, across her bottom rib and down her right side. Her giggles stopped as your kiss pressed directly into the upper curve of her hip bone and her breath caught in her throat.

“That’s more like it.” You smiled. You skipped over her underwear and moved down to her thigh and pressed butterfly kisses across the top of her thighs, reveling in the tiny movement of her legs spreading. “Have patience, darling. You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of this.”

“How long do you intend on torturing me?” She breathed out, the noises slightly tangled before coming out of a tightened throat.

“As long as it takes.” You smiled as you made a point to kiss every single inch of skin you physically could. She was a goddess and she deserved all the praise you could give her. As soon as you made your way down her left knee and back up, you finally found your target as your teeth pulled slightly at her underwear. Rather than pulling it off, you moved it slightly out of your way to kiss the underneath of the curve of her hipbone, smiling at the little frustrated puff of air that deflated her chest.

“Was that…?” You started, suddenly questioning your actions only to feel Jaehee’s muscles pull as she sat up and took your face in her hands yet again. Her smile was so soft that you lost all the oxygen in your brain for a moment, the light hitting her eyes making your vision blur.

Rather than answer you, she touched her lips to yours gently and used her hand to guide yours to the apex of her thighs. You felt your face get slight warm as she chuckled against your lips and pulled away. You could feel a slight dampness through her underwear, and it took you a moment to realize your similar situation. Your entire lower body was tensed in suspense.

Jaehee took a quick breath in as your fingers grazed more forcefully against her underwear.

“Oh my god.” She breathed out, head snapping back for a moment. You smiled and moved her underwear aside slightly to barely touch her. She sharply took in the air she had breathed out and her hips jerked forward.

You lost all urge to tease her as soon as she did and it took only a moment to peel her underwear away from her body. You pushed forward to kiss her as you pushed one finger inside of her and devoured the moan that came from her lips. You took your time to acquaint yourself with her, finding each spot that send her spine curving in and out, making her toes curl and making curse words fly from her mouth.

“Please,” She begged, running her fingers through her hair and pushing it backwards as she panted. You smiled and pulled your finger out with a satisfying squishing noise. The only thing more satisfying was the tiny whine that came from Jaehee’s mouth.

She let out a gasp of shock when you bent over and licked up the outside of her before tantalizingly using the tip of your tongue to just barely lick the inside of her.

“Fuck. Fuck, please.” She chanted as you moved deeper, using the knowledge you’d gathered from your previous movements to make her reach higher and higher. “Please, I can’t, fuck. God, I love you so much, please.”

At her begging, you moved your lips upwards and licked her clit gently before wrapping your lips around it and sucking hard. She clamped down around you with every part of her body and you smiled.

She let out a scream that would have reached heaven laced with your name.

Hot and warm, Jaehee’s orgasm coated your tongue and tasted absolutely divine as you coaxed her through it softly. You weren’t quite sure when to stop, listening to her whine slightly as you continued to taste every depth of her. She came again and you felt pride swell in your chest at how quickly it had happened before you finally pulled away from her and looked at the love in her eyes.

“One more time?” You asked playfully. Jaehee pushed at your shoulder in what you presumed was supposed to be a gentle smack and laid down in exhaustion. As soon as you moved, you suddenly noticed the heat and moisture coming from yourself and tried to stifle a tiny groan at how torturous moving your hips was.

You laid over top of Jaehee gently, holding yourself up with one arm as you kissed her with everything you had. Desire was still running through your body as your other hand moved down to rub yourself off quickly enough that Jaehee wouldn’t have to worry about it.

She seemed to notice the movement and her eyes cleared from their glaze.

“What are you doing?” She asked, voice slightly hoarse.

“Don’t worry about it.” You whispered with frustration. She grabbed your hand to still its movements, threading your fingers together. She pushed it slightly diagonally, giving you the general idea of what she wanted despite not having the energy to do so.

You smiled as you rolled so you lied next to her and she curled into your side. Her free hand roamed down to your underwear and pulled it down on one side. You helped her with the opposite side, removing it with speed.

Jaehee wasted no time slipping her finger into you and curling it upwards into your center, brushing into your core and making your entire body shiver. She added a second finger without hesitation, pushing against your walls and making you want to tighten yourself around her even more.

“Jaehee…” You pushed out through your tightened throat, vocal cords taut with need. She shushed you by adding a third finger, pushing in and removing them slightly to build you up higher and higher towards the tension in your body.

“Come on, love.” She gently whispered in your ear as her thumb circled just around your clit, careful not to put any kind of pressure.

You tried to say something, anything that would make her touch you the way you wanted and let you finally find release but your voice was gone. She intended to torture you forever to make up for how sensitive she was to anything at that moment.

But as you managed to gasp out a short breath of her name and her heart filled with affection, she gave you mercy and doubled her efforts as she rubbed against your clit whilst quickly fucking you on her fingers.

You felt yourself tighten almost impossibly before you exploded into white light, every part of your body loosening with her touch and every ounce of yourself becoming lighter than air.

What seemed like almost an eternity later, you opened your eyes to see Jaehee curling over you with a smile, fingers tracing gently over the bottom lines of your ribs with affection practically dripping off of her.

“Welcome back, love.” She purred out, shifting slightly to kiss you on the cheek before returning to her position laying comfortably on your chest. You pressed a kiss on the top of her head in return.

“I love you, Jaehee.” You mumbled against her scalp, beginning to run your fingers through her hair and smiling at how long it had grown. She had said she would grow it out and in your state you couldn’t think of anything in the world more wondrous than the woman before you.

Her breath evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep curled into your side and resting her head on you and you smiled at her and let your own mind wander until you joined her in blissful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna chat about Baehee with me, come chat [@thegirlnoonetalksabout](thegirlnoonetalksabout.tumblr.com)


End file.
